


Better Than a Birthday Cake

by HiddlesCompulsiveWriter



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesCompulsiveWriter/pseuds/HiddlesCompulsiveWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Tom Hiddleston better than a birthday cake ? Lilya will have her own opinion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Well, hello readers. I decided to give it a try. As I’m not used to write stories in English, I am not confident with this one. Any critism would be appreciated to get better. I really hope you’ll like it.  
> At first, it was supposed to be a One-Shot. But I guess it’ll have some chappies instead :D Now, go on with the story !)

The cold air sent chills along my spine. Why the hell have I chosen to not put my jacket on? Especially tonight, I was cold, the wind obviously mocking me, as if I was the only person shaking here. I turned my head toward Ana, my best friend, searching for reassurance, but my pleading eyes turned into a glare as I saw her laughing at me.  
“Don’t laugh at me Ana. I didn’t think this night would be such a cold one! I said, beginning to be angry.  
-Stupid you for thinking London nights would be hot.”  
She laughed harder and I just slapped her arm. Of course, she had a jacket on, and she barely felt me.  
My thoughts made me wander around the reason I was standing here. Today I turned 25, but I already felt like I was 40. I knew that I wasn’t the kind of girl Ana wanted me to be. She loved to go out, to dance, to go to the cinema, while I just wanted to spend all day and night long in my flat, watching the TV or listening to the music.  
Two months ago, Ana asked me what I wanted to do to celebrate. Of course, I told her that I only requested her presence by my side, exaggerating about the fact that she was the only person that really mattered to me. She knew me too well, and understood that an intimate party at home would be enough for me. “No, you just can’t turn 25 and not celebrate it properly Lilya!” she answered me.  
And after a few drinks, a few laughs and a few crazy ideas from her, she decided for us to go to the dance as a party. I didn’t have the choice, so I accepted.  
Later in the evening, we were glued to the movie we were watching; “Thor”. I loved this story, although I didn’t like the fact that Marvel weren’t really faithful to the mythology.  
“Gosh, I love this guy! Ana suddenly yelled, pointing to the TV.  
-Yeah Thor… Too… ‘perfect’ for me. I prefer Loki.” I answered, clearly bored.  
After that little interlude, we were silent again. I got myself more comfortable in my couch, almost falling asleep, and then:  
“GOSH I LOVE THAT HELMET!!!”  
I jumped, startled, as a little yelp escaped my lips. I frowned at her, annoyed, but when I saw her sparkling eyes, I couldn’t stay mad at her, and laughed quietly, looking back at the TV.  
“Yeah, I love his helmet too. Though I prefer the guy under the helmet.” I said. She winked at me, and turned back to the movie.  
“I just got the greatest idea for you birthday present. How about I offer you this fabulous actor?” I laughed at her silliness, her good mood slowly getting into me. That was when I answered “Yeah, that would be the most precious present ever…”, that she took it too seriously…  
“I.am.Fucking.cold.here! CAN WE GO IN PRETTY PLEASE!!!!???” I yelled at the bouncer, who just gave me a mean look.  
I shut it when I felt Ana’s arms wrapping around my shoulders. She then whispered to me “Be quiet, and patience. We’ll be inside soon, and I promise you’ll forget everything about this waiting nightmare.”  
And she was right. After some minutes, we were in, and I already wanted to go back home. Hell, I didn’t like this music. I needed some rock, some pure metal music. We chose a good seat, and I didn’t waste a second getting myself comfortable. I ran a hand into my messy ginger hair, and adjusted my not-so-long red dress, as I prepared my mind to the rush of mocking I wanted to do. I really loved watching those freaking dancers getting drunk, ridiculing themselves.  
Although the music was really loud, and that my attention was on the dance floor, I still noticed that Ana was looking for something, or someone. But when I turned my head to her, she excused herself, and went away as I saw her pulling her phone out of her pocket. Weird, I thought.  
The minutes went by, and still no sight of my best friend. I got up, a bit worried, and searched for her.  
Then I stopped dead in my tracks.  
My mind might have betrayed me, as I saw someone who shouldn’t be here. I laughed nervously, certain that my eyes were messing around with me. I stared at him though. He was leaning on the bar counter, waiting for his order, I presumed so. I just couldn’t believe it. The lights were getting into my nerves, and the sight seemed to vanish as I saw him moving a bit. His tall frame was recognizable, his blond curly hair inviting my fingers to run through it. I contented myself to run them into mine instead, as I locked my gaze on him. He was only a few meters away from me, but I didn’t move. I couldn’t.  
“Happy to see him here?” I jumped, screaming, and turned around. Ana was standing there, proud and grinning. It took some time for me to register what she was talking about, but when I did, my eyes shot up, wide, as my lips formed a silent ‘O’. How did she…  
“Well, I know someone, not really proud of that one though, but an acquaintance of me kinda…stalks artists. And she knows everything about ways to meet stars, bla bla… you know.”  
Shit, I must have thought aloud. But definitely no, I didn’t know who and what she was talking about. The look in my eyes must have worried her, as she took me in her arms, and hugged me. “Happy birthday Lilya.” I heard her say.  
Even though my thoughts were racing, I couldn’t help but smile stupidly. Tom Hiddleston was standing here. In the same place as I stood. I didn’t know how Ana managed to do it, maybe some luck played its part in this story, but I was going to thanks her later for that. For now, I just had to appreciate the sight itself.  
He was still at the same place. This time, his fingers were playing with the edge of a glass, and he looked – wait – in my direction! Ana nudged me in the ribs and I automatically smiled.  
He smiled back. And I melted. He raised his glass, and turned his back again. I felt stupid.  
But Ana didn’t want me to stop just here. She gave me a gentle tap in my back, pushing me forward. And, my muscles worked their way. In the blink of an eye, I was standing just behind him, and he didn’t notice me, of course. My heart was pounding in my chest, almost sending me over the edge of an infarct. I froze, as I stared at his back. Tom was wearing a dark blue shirt, and black jeans. I couldn’t tell why, but my eyes wandered down, and this man was just heavenly.  
My reason came back from its journey, and I was just about to leave, when Tom turned around. We both jumped, and he almost spilled his drink on me. A few seconds, and we laughed. His one was sincere, whereas mine was nervous.  
I stuttered a shy ‘hi’ and he smiled, mouthing a ‘hi’ back. Then he told me something else. Something I didn’t get. Damn the loud music. I made a gesture, showing him that I didn’t understand what he said. And he leaned down, overwhelming me with his perfect smell. A mix of a famous fragrance, with a bit of sweat, and shower gel hypnotized me as I felt his mouth so close to my ear. That sudden closeness made me shiver, and I finally managed to understand what he was telling me.  
“Want a drink?”  
I must have been dreaming. He, Tom Hiddleston, was offering me a drink. I stared at him, lost in thoughts. He laughed and I felt stupid again. I snapped back in reality, and nodded. He ordered something, without asking me, and turned back to me. His eyes seemed to scan me, my cheeks were burning, but he didn’t to notice.  
Even if the lights kind of hid his features, he was still looking magnificent. His cheek bones looked sharp, and his eyes that I knew blue, were deep. I could drown into them.  
I couldn’t describe how I felt at that moment. Too many feelings were playing with me. First, I was aware that I was standing next to a stranger, but hell, that stranger was famous, and hot! Then, I realized that I came here with my best friend. I didn’t know how long I was with Tom, but he made me forget her. Feeling a bit guilty, I turned around to where she was supposedly standing, and there she was, eyeing us suspiciously, but grinning so much I thought she might break her jaw. She gave me the thumbs up and I laughed. But Tom noticed it, and looked at the same thing as me. Of course, Ana turned away quickly, and he focused back on me, leaning again down on me. Same weird feelings.  
“It’s a bit noisy here. Want to sit with me for a while?”  
Ok, my cheeks were now exploding, and this time, he noticed and grinned.  
“Oh, you’re a shy one?” he added.  
I mentally slapped myself to react properly. How could I act so stupid when I was standing next to a freaking God? Couldn’t I just be a real woman and be confident?  
I took a deep breath and tiptoed to tell in his ear “I’m ok with that. And yes, I am shy.”  
He smiled and nodded. He took my hand, and my heart skipped a beat. But faster than what I thought, I got carried to a more private place, maybe a VIP room, and my ears thanked me for not hearing that loud music anymore.  
The place was dimmed in a soft red light, looking cozy. The couch seemed comfortable and I didn’t waste a second to try it. As soon as I sat down, Tom was next to me, and I felt his arm brush against mine. I looked down at my lap, feeling his gaze on me. I licked my dry lips, aware, and almost scared about our closeness.  
“Thank you Tom for the drink-  
-Are you single?” He asked me. I froze, my eyes blinking uncontrollably. My mouth opened, but shut closed immediately. What was he thinking?  
I muttered a quick ‘yes’ and his face lightened up. I didn’t know if my mind was fooling with me again, but I felt him draw closer to me.  
“Look at me.” His voice was soft, but still intense and I just had to comply. I swallowed the big lump in my throat, nervousness getting the best of me and took in his face. In this light, he was perfect, his blues eyes shining with an unknown gleam. I wanted to kiss him, yes. He’d always been a crush, and I had my needs too.  
Tom ran a hand on my cheek, soothing me.  
“What’s your name?  
-Lilya.” I didn’t recognize my voice. This man made me so nervous, yet so wanting. We were alone in this small place, and, even if that thought looked so unlikely, Tom seemed to flirt with me.  
“That’s a beautiful name… Well, listen to me Lilya, I’m going to be honest with you. I’m back in London after a long time alone. And I need some…female company.”  
I didn’t react. I couldn’t tell if that side of Tom pleased me or not. But my body reacted. I felt a light tingling in my lower abdomen and the urge to straddle him to fuck him right here, right now.  
Tom must have felt my arousal, as he took my face in his palm, and crashed his lips onto mine.  
A soft moan escaped me, as my brain stopped working. I ran my fingers through his curly hair, a dream coming true, and I felt his hands slide along my waist, up to my breasts.  
He broke the kiss after a few seconds, or minutes, I couldn’t tell exactly, and asked me, in a husky voice : “Can we go to your place?”.

To be continued…


	2. Part 2

I fumbled to find my keys in my bag, and hearing Tom laughing just behind me didn’t help at all.  
Finally the damn door opened, I almost ran in to escape from Tom’s heavy aura. I opened the fridge, looking for something to keep me from freaking out. A bottle of white wine, good.  
Tom chuckled, and I felt nervous again. I must have looked really stupid, but I just couldn’t help it. I poured myself a glass of wine, my favorite. I offered him some. He didn’t want anything, fine with me.  
I didn’t know why I let him come in my flat. I knew what he had in mind, he had been pretty clear about that, but did I really want it too? I turned back again, looking at him. He was looking at my framed pictures. I tried to have a glimpse of his face, and he looked…amazed.  
I didn’t get why, but my feet led me to him, bringing my glass of wine with me.  
“So, you’re modeling?” he asked me out of nowhere. He must have felt my presence behind him. Modeling was a huge word for me.  
“I am not really modelling, but I do love photo shooting with my friends.” My voice trailed off as I noticed the change in his look. Some kind of lust flashed in his eyes, it almost scared me. Then he got closer to me, as I swallowed hard. A smirk twisted his lips as he got my nervousness, and seemed to play with it. His eyes wandered down to the glass I was holding, and without a word, he took it from me, taking a sip, then licked his lips.  
I swear my legs shook when I heard his voice again. The silence was so heavy, that even a breath sounded like a yell to me. His face came close, so close to mine as he spoke.  
“Your wine tastes good. But I am certain that you taste much better, sweetheart.”  
My eyes got wide and I couldn’t feel my body anymore. The room seemed to spin around me and my heart almost popped out of my chest. I stared intently at Tom, I couldn’t help it. In his desire, he looked divine, even with that mischievous grin on his face.  
His right hand came up to my face, cupping it gently, as he laid his lips on mine. The kiss was tender and sweet, the exact opposite of the one we shared in the VIP room. Soon enough, his tongue begged for entrance in my mouth, and without thinking, I let him in, finally enjoying every part of it.  
“Show me your bed… And I will fuck you like no one ever did before.” Tom said hoarsely, his lips still connected with mine as he held face in his hands.  
The contrast between the strength of his words and the sweetness of its gestures brought me step by step towards the edge of the cliff, and I didn’t feel my body leading us both in my bedroom.  
I was gaining some composure during the kiss, but I suddenly lost it all when Tom threw me on the bed. So slowly, I watched him take his shirt off, revealing his chest to me as I leaned on my elbows.  
Then he climbed on top of me, his stare powerful, his smile intimidating, as he ran his hand up my thigh, pulling my dress up to my waist. His lips landed on my neck, gently sucking on my Adam’s apple and I moaned.  
He looked at me, and I shivered.  
Then he got up, leaving me breathless and wondering.  
“Turn around, lay on your stomach.”  
I did as he asked me, beginning to freak out about the tone of his voice. He sounded so bossy, I just couldn’t do otherwise. I waited for him to do something, my heart beating at a painful rate, and then I finally felt his hands unzipping my dress, ever so slowly. I knew he controlled every movements, every breath of his, as I just laid there, totally submissive to his will.  
I didn’t want him to ravage me, but I did want him to manipulate the slightest fibers of my body.  
I shifted to help him take off my dress, and I heard a faint “thanks” from him, making me smile.  
His body moved next to me, and I suddenly noticed that Tom was already naked. I couldn’t help but stare, wanting to memorize this wonderful sight of him. His fingers explored my skin and my crevices, and I just enjoyed silently the feelings he gave me. Then he motioned for me to turn around again, and I did so, still fully under his spell.  
I was completely aware that I stood in my panties that would leave my body very soon; just the thought of it was enough for me to wet them.  
I must have fainted because in a blink of an eye, Tom moved, spreading my legs with his hands, then I saw him staring at my most intimate area. He licked his lips, and I couldn’t be more aroused, or could I?  
“Better than wine, uh?”  
On his words, his face disappeared and soon enough, I felt his tongue on my clit. The touch was so light, yet so good, I could have climaxed right now. I gasped, and he chuckled sexily, before gently nibbling me. The feeling sent electric waves through my body as I moaned loudly.  
“Already loud? You may have your vocal chords broken when I will be done with you, darling.”  
I laughed, amazed that he could use humor in such a moment, but my thoughts were cut short as I felt a long finger enter my vagina, not wasting time to twist and go in and out. I couldn’t help my hips to move upwards at the same time as he thrusts hard and fast. A groan escaped me when he added a second finger, stretching me, and supposedly preparing my core for his cock.  
Then suddenly, I felt empty, and Tom reappeared on top of me, sucking his fingers clean.  
“So, how do I taste? I risked asking him.  
“Definitely better than wine. But how about making your own opinion?” he said as he leaned down to kiss me, his tongue immediately stroking mine as I tasted myself on it.  
My hand travelled on his shoulders, down his back, grasping his butt tightly. I felt his erection pressing against me, and I longed to feel him inside of me. I didn’t control my hand to grab his cock, stroking it as he moaned in the kiss. I played with the tip of it, but Tom didn’t seem to leave me some space. He soundly broke the kiss.  
“Damn, I wanna fuck you right now.”  
It was a promise of his, and I just complied with his wish as I spread my legs wider and placed his cock at my entrance. With a long sigh from both of us, he plunged deep into me then paused to watch my reaction. I knew my cheeks were red from my body temperature but I didn’t want to hide, not this time. I felt blessed to have him in my bed, and I was so going to enjoy every moment of it.  
Tom didn’t move at all, still staring at me. I knew that it was agonizing for him. I grabbed his butt, and forced him to push deeper into me. Then out of nowhere, he smirked, an evil smile on his lips, as he began to thrust in and out, in a frantic pace. I didn’t see that coming, and I nearly lost any nerves I still had at that moment. I yelped as he almost pulled all the way out of my cunt, then thrust back in forcefully. Obviously excited by my reaction, he does that many times, grabbing my legs, pulling them higher, gradually getting deeper.  
“You’re so.wet.and…warm.” he said, with each thrust of his hips.  
He kept hammering me, and I felt that sensation inside my belly. I knew that it wouldn’t be long until I came around him. But he suddenly pulled out, both of us panting. Then with an unknown strength, he turned me around, leaving me flat on my stomach. Finally, he pulled my ass cheeks apart, revealing my pussy, and then pushed his hard dick back inside me. I grabbed my pillow in a desperate gesture, as he pounded me restlessly.  
“Damnit. Your.cunt.is. SO. Fucking. Tight…”  
I heard his body slamming into mine, and I couldn’t hide the fact that it turned me on even more. I began to moan Tom’s name, and I felt him push my hair aside, leaving small kisses on my neck.  
“Oh God… Tom… Fuck…I’m gunna…”  
His hands sneaked under me, as he took one breast firmly, moaning into my ear.  
“Come for me, darling.”  
I saw a white flash as I almost screamed my orgasm out, while he kept fucking me furiously. It took a few more thrusts, then I felt him release inside me, gratifying me with a long grunt.  
Out of breath, he pulled out of me, and laid down next to me. I was glad to see him opening his arms, welcoming me.  
A thin layer of sweat covered his chest, and I gladly watched every single drop of it running down his side to finally land into the covers. Then a question came to my mind.  
“So…Will you leave soon, I guess?  
He looked down at me, both in a puzzled and an amused way. He stroked my hair absently.  
“Already want to get rid of me? He asked, feigning anger.  
-No! Of course no.”  
We remained silent for a while. Until I spoke again.  
“It was my birthday…  
-Oh, happy birthday then sweetie. Was I any better than a birthday cake? He asked in a laugh.  
-Definitely, yes Tom, you were.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading !! I really hope you liked it !!


End file.
